


XXIX

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [29]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-ninth in a series of 55-word stories.





	XXIX

_I wish I could hurt you._

_I’ve dreamed of rejecting your apologies._

_Dreamed of screaming out the words, a weight lifted off my fragile chest in a way I never dared for fear my voice would shake._

_You float aimlessly now, like grey specks of ash through the air._

_I wish I could help you._


End file.
